


Cold Care

by rebecca_selene



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Maleficent takes care of a sick Aurora.





	Cold Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 4 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/rjBZVs8.png) AND [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fffc](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #17.23: icy AND my [](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/profile)[otp_100](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/) [table](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/94440.html) prompt #010: sickness

At the echo of footsteps outside, Aurora turned wearily just in time to see the door open.

Accompanied by an icy breeze that soothed Aurora’s heated skin, her lover strode in to sit in the chair at Aurora’s bedside, staff in one hand, bowl in the other.

Aurora accepted the bowl and submitted to Maleficent’s ministrations, straightening the sheets, green hand on Aurora’s forehead. Maleficent’s frown deepened, and the door opened wider. Aurora relaxed into the chilly draft.

“Eat your soup,” Maleficent commanded.

Aurora sighed, picked up the spoon, and willed the bland liquid to stay put in her stomach.


End file.
